1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electrical package, such as electrical package, with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Arts
An electrical connector for electrically connecting an electrical package to a PCB is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,073 issued on Apr. 19, 2005. The electrical connector includes a frame defining a window, a plurality of housing segments received in the window and combined together as an unitary one via the frame. Each housing segment includes a frame edge for engaging with the frame. The housing segment defines a plurality of passageways for accommodating the electrical contacts.
As is described above, the housing segments are combined as an unitary structure via the frame, that would complicate the assembly of the electrical connector and waste a lot of material.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.